The Things He Misses
by chartreuseian
Summary: Cooper is missing a lot of things. His fiancée being one of them. ONESHOT


**So I haven't been writing much PP stuff lately... I really lose my muse when it's not on TV... But, I was on the train and thinking back over the last season and this just appeared.**

**I've been working on it for a while and, although I'm really not happy with it, if I don't publish it now, I never will so take it or leave it, here we are :)**

**This would be set... oh let's say just before Cooper has his conversation with Sheldon about wanting sex... Though really it could go anywhere before Bizzy's wedding...**

**And I don't own it... Don't even wish I did... Poor Shonda and her really tricky places to get out of...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>He missed the sex. Really, truly missed it but not really at all. Sex isn't sex if he's the only one who's enj… O.K. That thought had to stop. Before he was sick again. But he did miss the sex. He missed being with her, he missed holding her, he missed making her call out his name. He missed the way she'd collapse next to him, boneless with the most adorable smile on her face. And then, in the morning, if there even if there wasn't more sex, she'd roll out of bed, all chipper and sunshine and so un-Charlotte that he doubted if anyone would recognize her. But he did. This was his morning Charlotte who smiled at him and made flirty eyes at him as he stepped into the shower. She chuckled too, a deep sound coming from someone so small and he would swear on his mother's life there was no sexier sound than Char's chuckle.<p>

He missed that too.

She never chuckled at him now. Not that there was much to chuckle about. Hell, this damn place felt like the very definition of walking on egg shells. They were so quite now. Normally they'd trade quips as they prepared whatever take out they were having for dinner but now… Now she'd serve it and he'd clean up, leaving her to take a shower in peace. He missed her snippy comments about work (normally about Violet though she really had been trying to cut back on those) or even her rants about patients who were being particularly difficult (not names or anything, just a little venting). Not that he could ever tell her, but secretly, he loved it when she got flustered and pissed. Her accent would get thicker and her eyes would flame and she'd either gesticulate with a little more flare than normal or plant her hands on her hips. If it was the latter, Cooper normally found himself really, really glad she wasn't pissed at him.

He missed that too.

Not the massive fights or anything, just her stream of comments about the fact that he was a slob or that he should stop dragging his feet on the whole house buying thing. People (namely Violet) seemed to think they fought a lot but it was never really fighting. Sure they occasionally had one of those earth shattering ones that sometimes resulted in angry silence but eventually one of them would break down and roll over in the bed, tracing a gentle hand down the others back until they too rolled over. Some nights that flowed into sex, others nothing more than cuddling but it didn't matter, things were better. They were O.K. Sometimes they'd apologise but other times those simple caresses would fix everything,.

He missed that too.

Just touching her. Being able to brush the hair from her forehead or cup her cheek. Placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked, rubbing just between her shoulders as they met again in the kitchen, even just bumping hands as they walked down the street. Neither of them were particularly into the hand holding thing but now Cooper really wished they were, just that little bit of contact would have been a godsend. And then there was her touching him.

He missed that too.

Her little hands on his back, running through his hair, slapping his shoulder playfully. Of course he'd pretend to be mortally wounded but she'd roll her eyes and stride away, a bit of a bounce in her step. She used to sway her hips as she walked. It was really inconspicuous but Cooper had spent enough time watching her to know how she walked. Her gait was clipped but open and her hands swung but were rigid by her sides. Charlotte was nothing if not full of contradictions. Brave and terrified, independent and needy, his and not.

Cooper missed sex and mornings and evenings and ranting and fighting and touching but most of all, Cooper missed her.

He missed Charlotte.

And some days, he thought he'd give it all up, he go without the sex and the mornings and the evenings and the ranting and the fighting and the touching just so he could have her back.

Just so he could have Charlotte again.

So she could have herself again.


End file.
